cita rapidas
by LaV3nus6
Summary: 5 minutos son suficientes para enamorarte


**Nota:** Este fic lo iba a publicar en el KaraichiDay o en San Valentin pero por cosas de mi triste realidad adulta(?) termine publicando hoy.

* * *

Que tonto y ridículo se ha de sentir recurrir a este nivel de desesperación para tener una cita de San Valentín. Sin embargo, tú que vivías en la oscuridad profunda de la soledad estabas siendo arrastrado de la gabardina negra que llevabas puesto, hasta aquel edificio gris con luces tipo navideñas por fueras, un gran vidrio que reflejaba mesas con una persona sentada en cada una. Arriba de tu cabeza despeinada pudiste leer un letrero al revés: "Cream and Love".

Nombre curioso para la cafetería a la que te llevaron pero lo que realmente te llamaba la atención era el letrero hecho con cartulinas blancas, decorado con corazones dibujados y de papel, escrito en una cursiva demasiada cursi: "Hoy citas rápidas" finalizando con la frase: "Se mi cream de mi love".

El chico de saco blanco con mangas tan largas que cubría sus manos, unos shorts del mismo color con moño amarillo sobre su camisa a juego al traje; era el que te arrastro por órdenes del chico de camisa blanca y manga corta, de corbata rosa como el listón de su sombrero ambos a juego con sus bermudas. Ahora ordenaba que se te levante para acomodar aquella gabardina arrugada. Él era el verdadero culpable de que estuvieras con aquella camisa morada de cuello de tortuga, pantalón de vestir negros como tus zapatos y alma.

–Grr… -gruñiste cuando te puso gel sobre tu cabello para peinarlo por detrás para verte más atractivo te quejabas mientras él solo inflaba sus mejillas molesto. Aunque él dijera que te ves bien y ahora tu imagen era mejorada para las chicas… la odiabas.

Con la frente despejaba todos podían ver tu escases de cejas.

No es que te moleste pero…

De seguro que ellas te iban a odiar por tenerlas natural sin uso de pinza.

Resignado seguiste al de rosa. El de amarillo iba detrás para evitar huidas.

–¡Listo aquí estamos! -Se froto las manos mirando a las mujeres- Por fin podremos dejar de ser ninis vírgenes, no hay forma de que esto falle -sonrió mostrando malicia-. Al menos uno de notros tendremos oportunidad -comentó pasando sus brazos alrededor de un chico en un traje de ejecutivo color verde y de un chico con un extraño traje o lo que aparentaba ser uno… ya que las mangas estaban arrancadas, un brillo azul en la solapa que dejaba ciego junto a la corbata de calavera que usaba.

–Tsk… -chasqueaste poniendo una mirada de asco.

–¡Osomatsu! La gente nos ve con asco por tu culpa -el de verde se quejó separándose del chico de sudadera roja y unos simples jeans.

El chico solo se reía por el comentario.

–¿De mí? -Se señaló.- Tal vez se burla de que vienes disfrazado de alguien que no eres.

–¡Ya te dije que estaba saliendo de una entrevista de trabajo! -Reclamó haciendo que las mujeres lo vean con extrañeza- ¡Quise decir que salía de una importante junta de trabajo! -Intentaba solucionar sus palabras agitando sus brazos al aire- ¡Soy un importante ejecutivo!

–Por eso sigues virgen, mi querido choropajastovski -negó con decepción-. Mientes desde el principio a las mujeres -El otro chico que los acompañaba se cruzó de brazos afirmando con la cabeza-. Aunque creo que nuestro amigo –te lanzo una mirada con una sonrisa pícara- estaba viendo a Karamatsu –el nombrado levanto la ceja derecha-. Ya que se le quedo mirando su trasero por mucho –enfatizó alargando la "u" en su pronunciación" tiempo.

Ambos pusieron su rostro rojo. El nombrado se te quedo viendo mientras que tragabas saliva mirando para otro lado. Huyendo en silencio con tus conocidos, ya que decir "amigos" es una palabra fácil pero no es algo que realmente se sienta.

Al menos con Jyushimatsu, el chico de amarillo que agitaba sus brazos para que veas donde estaban es el único con el que te referías de esa forma. Todomatsu, el de rosa, no sabías sí merecía ser nombrado así. No lo considerabas su amigo por traerte a este lugar, por comprar la ropa que ahora llevabas puesto.

–No lo eches a perder o nunca dejarás de ser un virgen -comentó Todomatsu, viendo su celular para cambiar su estado de "soltero" a "¿Qué me tiene cupido?".

Una chica de cabellera castaña sostenida por una coleta, en falda negra con blusa blanca de manga larga y un mantel del lugar te llevo a una mesa lejos de tu grupo de apoyo. Agradecías que estaba apartada, sí tenías suerte se olvidarían que estás ahí y con ello un rechazo menos doloroso.

Sin embargo cuando alzaste tu mirada cansada de la vida te encontraste con unos brillosos ojos azules en la mesa de enfrente. Era el chico de hace un momento.

–¿Su nombre era?... ¡Ka….ka…cacamatsu! -pensaste equivocadamente su nombre. ¿Pero por qué intentabas recordar el nombre de un desconocido? Tal vez porque sabías que iba a ser el primero en irse sin pareja y eso te hacía sentir… ¿bien?

No es que te alegrará el sufrimiento ajeno pero…

No querías ser el único sin suerte.

Las citas comenzaron tras la instrucción de toque la campana sí te quedas con esa persona o el botón para la siguiente.

En menos de unos minutos varias mesas tocaban el botón. Al parecer una chica de dos coletas solo preguntaba sí era un magnate petrolero o alguien igual de rico que un petrolero, cuando le decían que no… los rechazaba sin piedad.

La segunda fue una chica de cabellos rosas que con desesperación apretaba el botón para que ese tal choropajastovski deje su mesa…

Al final tuvieron que sacarlo a patadas por los de seguridad.

Luego estaba la mesa de Todomatsu que tocaba con desesperación su botón al mismo tiempo que gritaba que no servía o que le traigan al siguiente; puesto que un atractivo hombre castaño, con traje gris y mirada relajada le hablaba de amor. Muchas chicas, incluyendo a la que buscaba al magnate lo miraban con odio pues ese hombre comenzó a tirarle billetes en su cara para que le acepte una cita.

Podías ver en la cara de tu compañero que estaba dudado en aceptar el dinero y perder la poca dignidad que tenía frente a las mujeres o arrepentirse de perder el dinero por una mujer que le sacará dinero.

–¡Me largo! -aporreó sus manos contra la mesa molesto tirándole una servilleta al caballero.

Aquel hombre pudo ver su número telefónico en el papel, el cual beso y guardo junto a su billetera ignorando que ese ángel vestido de rosa le robo los billetes que le mostró.

Y a pesar de todos esos rechazos, también sonaron las campanas.

Como el enano pelón que se fue con una bella chica que se puso una flor azul en su cabello que él mismo le regalo. O la pareja que formaron ese chico de lentes con la joven de cabello corto que estaba junto a tu mesa, tal vez tú los uniste pues te miraban con temor.

Pero el más afortunado era tu amigo Jyushimatsu que se encontró con una chica que no dejaba de reír por sus idioteces. Esas cosas que le desagrada a la gente, a ella parecía encantarle. El minuto de la cita se volvió media hora cuando se apartaron para ocupar una buena mesa de la cafetería para seguir riendo.

Cierto, estaba el otro rechazado que se fue en camilla luego de tantos golpes por las mujeres, hasta una mesa le arrojaron. Era el tipo que te atrapo mirando el trasero de su amigo.

¿Y quién no iba a quedarse viendo a ese tipo? Sí se veía una tanga azul brillosa en los costados. Eso no implica que le vieras ese trasero redondo y posiblemente suave pidiendo a gritos una nalgada.

Además no deja de verte como si se burlada de ti al ser rechazado. Él ha sido más rechazado.

Eso te ponía nervioso y más cuando te diste cuenta que estabas a solas con las chicas sin tu grupo de ayuda. Sin nadie de tus conocidos junto a ti, ¿Quién puede evitar que te bajes los pantalones, te subas sobre la mesa para cagar en ella?

–¡Nos vamos! -Dijo una nueva voz arrastrándote fuera del lugar- ¡Subete los pantalones! –ordenó haciéndote ver tu realidad frente a todo el mundo que te miraba con asco.

Te avergonzaste subiéndote los pantalones para ver al guardia que te sacaba sobre sus fornidos hombros. Tu sorpresa fue ver quien era.

–¿Cacamatsu? -Dijiste sorprendido

–¿Cacamatsu? -arrugó el entrecejo dejándote en el suelo- I'm thinking que only you were un "cacamatsu" –comenzó a reírse agarrándose su estómago-. I'm Karamatsu, y ¿cuál es el nombre de este Little kitty? –extendió su mano hacia ti.

–Tsk… -dudaste de tomarla por ese estúpido sobrenombre que te dio, además de ese ridículo uso innecesario del inglés. Pero… él te saco de ahí salvando a todos de ti- Ichi…matsu -murmudaste a regañadientes tomando su mano.

–Es un lindo nombre -comentó.

Por un momento sentiste tus mejillas arder por ese comentario haciendo que te quedes sin palabras. Nadie había dicho eso antes sobre tu nombre, además de usar la palabra "lindo" dos veces, como sinónimo de ti.

–¿Por qué me ayudaste? -preguntaste tragando las "gracias" que querías decir.

–No dejabas de verme -respondió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones-.

–¡Lo hice porque estabas frente de mí no porque viera tu lindo trasero! -gritaste nervioso.

–¡Gracias por el cumplido! -levantó los pulgares guiñándote- también son firmes al tacto -se nalgueo frente de ti provocándote un deseo profundo de asesinarlo a nalgadas.- Aunque en realidad, nuestros amigos nos abandonaron y necesitabas a alguien de confianza que te ayude.

Esa lastima te dolió.

Bajaste la cabeza con desilusión que no sabías de donde salió.

–Ding ding, tan, tan, ring, ring, tilín, tilín -decía palabras extrañas que hicieron que lo veas con frustración- pasaron los 5 minutos -miró el reloj del celular- ¿seguimos con nuestra cita? -ladeaste la cabeza.- Conozco un bar excelente aquí cerca -tomó tu mano- podemos conocernos mejor.

–¿Qué? -parpadeaste confuso por esa declaración- ¿qué locura dices?

–Acabamos de tener nuestra propia cita rápida -respondió con una sonrisa apareciendo una rosa de la nada.

¿Dónde la tenía oculta?

–¡Pin! -Respondiste imitando el sonido del rechazo con una equis frente de ti formada por tus propias manos- Me voy -te giraste para abandonarlo. Él te seguía.- ¡Déjame!

–Pero kitty, me voy por el mismo rumbo -te quejaste por esa excusa barata mientras caminabas por delante-. Sí algún día the life quiere que nos volvamos a cruzar, espero que sea for you love me.

Giraste tu cuerpo con una ceja levantada, un ojo entrecerrado, tu boca abierta para insultarle y unos puños para matarlo. Pero antes que tú hicieras algo, el chico se subió en una moto ridícula para tu gusto. Su manillar era demasiado alto para sus brazos, parecía un niño detrás de su bicicleta. Además las llantas negras tenían luces de neón azul que prendían cuando arrancaba.

No lo evitaste una risa fuerte se te escapo.

–Jaja ¿La ocultaste para que nadie la vea? -preguntaste con risas y lágrimas ante su mirada de confundido.

–My honey -arranco la moto para que escuches sus caballos de fuerza- es mi orgullo. La tenía que dejar en un estacionamiento seguro para que no la roben.

–Créeme nadie va a robar eso -secaste una de tus lagrimas con la ayuda de tu dedo índice mientras calmabas tu risa. Por primera vez alguien te hacía reír.-

–¿Vives lejos? -preguntó tu negaste con la cabeza- ¿puedo llevarte sí quieres? -repetiste el movimiento.- bien… lo intente -dijo desganado colocándose el casco brilloso de color azul- –¿Nos volveremos a ver? -te encogiste de hombros en silencio como respuesta.- Good bye, my Karamatsu boy.

¿Ahora te ponía otro nombre ridículo como él?

Le sacaste el dedo de en medio de cada mano con una sonrisa tenebrosa en vez de agitar tu mano para decir adiós. Luego la bajaste suspirando con alivio. Caminaste a paso lento a tu casa, unas calles más arriba.

Al otro día estabas dispuesto a permanecer solo en tu cama pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar. Querías asesinar a la persona que no dejaba de tocar ese maldito timbre que amaban tus padres. Bajaste a abrir, ya que estabas solo porque ellos se fueron de viaje dejándote la casa para ti y tus gatos. No tenías más que un gato pero ahora que tus padres se fueron podías tener más por un tiempo.

–¡Qué demonios! -Gritaste al abrir, sin saludar a la persona- ¡No me uniré a ninguna religión! -Reclamaste- ¡Ni compro nada que no sea para gatos! -estabas a punto de cerrar cuando detuvieron tu puerta.

–¿Y qué me dices de una cita? -parpadeaste a ver un ramo de rosas rojas y al idiota frente de ti- Te seguí para asegurarme de que llegarás con bien a tu casa.

–¡Me acosaste! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Llamaré a la policía! -señalaste ciscándote como gato asustado.

–Es la segunda vez que toco el timbre, me debes una cita -mencionó preocupado.

–¡Y esta es la primera vez que marco a la policía! -Sacaste tu teléfono para hacer la llamada.- ¿Policía? Tengo un pervertido acosador aquí.

–¡Eh! ¡No es cierto! -te quito el teléfono- ¡Solo le pedí una cita!

–Está llamando a la línea de ayuda: "salvando 7 vidas". Sí usted quiere adoptar a un pequeño ronroneo marque 1. ¿Usted encontró un león pero no puede quedárselo? Marque 2. ¿Saldrá de vacaciones y necesita un hotel para su bebé? Marque 3. Veterinario, marque 4. Donaciones monetarias, marque 5. ¿Quiere ser voluntario? Marque 0 -Karamatsu abría la boca mientras la grabación se reproducía. Con los ojos enormes de la impresión se giró a verte. Solo sonreíste y cerraste la puerta.

Detrás de ti podrías escuchar los reclamos de tu acosador junto con golpes desesperados. No falto mucho para que en serio viniera la policía gracias a tus vecinas metiches. No sabías que hacer, solo suspiraste saliendo de tu casa cuando el oficial se te acercó.

–Lo siento… -te encogiste de hombros- no lo conozco. -era la verdad.

Tras decir eso, el chico de chaqueta negra fue llevado en la patrulla con pataleos, gritos y llanto.

Nuevamente cerraste la puerta.

Te agarraste el pecho al mismo tiempo que mordías tu labio inferior.

Una parte de ti quería disculparte porque lo mandaste a la cárcel en vez de ayudarlo… otra decía que se lo merecía.

Escuchaste esa segunda voz.

Tras ese incidente no lo volviste a ver.

Los días pasaban como tú en la entrada de ese café de citas o en el estacionamiento esperando ver una ridícula moto.

Seamos sinceros…

Nadie te había pedido una cita, por eso estuviste en ese lugar.

Nadie te había insistido por un sí, por ello te sonrojaste cuando él golpeaba con desesperación tu puerta.

Te gustó eso.

Te gustó Karamatsu aunque lo negarás.

Decidiste enfrentar tu miedo junto a tu vergüenza para ir a la policía y preguntar por él.

–Lo liberamos 48 después cuando su amigo pago la fianza, descuida ya no te molestará. Le advertimos que no se te acerque. -agradeciste al hombre del uniforme azul que se ocultaba detrás de su escritorio.

Te sentías un poco aliviado porque no se quedó más tiempo pero triste porque lo alejaste para siempre de ti.

No lo volviste a ver.

Te rendiste de buscar al gato callejero.

Te sentaste a llorar de impotencia en un callejón.

Se te dio una oportunidad de amar en menos de 5 minutos…

La desperdiciaste.

Pero por arte de magia mientras rogabas una segunda oportunidad se te apareció ante a ti un hada carmesí. Lo viste cuando una mujer desconocida pero en traje de oficina hacia un espectáculo en plena calle, puesto que lo estaba golpeando.

Lo ayudaste a levantarse para que ambos se sienten en una banca del parque. Se veía sonriente y orgullo a pesar de los moretones.

–Conseguí su número -te mostro un papel con dígitos que copio en su teléfono estropeado por la violencia sufrida de su dueño- Hola cariño. Sí, te amo.

No sabías con quien hablaba porque claramente escuchabas la grabación que decía "el número que marco no existe".

–¿Dónde está Karamatsu? -preguntaste directamente para largarte de ahí cuanto antes.

–No lo sé -respondió agarrándose su barbilla.- Lo último que supe –hizo una pausa para sacar un cigarrillo de su pantalón. Exhalo el humo mientras llevaba su cabeza al respaldo de la banca- fue que lo llevaron a la cárcel y Choromatsu lo saco.

Bajaste la mirada apretando entre tus dedos la tela de tu pantalón morado sobre tus rodillas.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a Choromatsu? -Te miró por el rabillo del ojo.- Lo encuentras acosando a una chica que estudia danza en el centro.

Escuchaste con atención cada indicación para luego salir corriendo a donde se encontraba aquel Choromatsu con un traje de ejecutivo. Estaba llamando por teléfono a alguien sobre un importante trato que los hará millonarios, claro junto a una chica de cabello rosa. La reconocías, era la misma niña de las citas rápidas.

Cuando ella lo ignoró para entrar a su clase de danza. Él se vio desesperado, arrodillado en el suelo extendiendo su mano hacia ella aumentando la cantidad de dinero que decía tener.

–Cof cof -tosiste para llamar su atención-. ¿No crees que eso es acoso? -ahora entendías otro motivo para que Karamatsu sea amigos de ellos.

–Cierto… -suspiro desganado sacudiendo su traje- Al menos no me paso como a Karamatsu que le metieron en la cárcel.

–¡Je! -un tic apareció en tu ojo derecho y en tu sonrisa falsa.

–Por cierto… ¿Nos conocemos? -te preguntó ladeando tu cabeza. Trataba de reconocerte.

–Soy un conocido de mierdamatsu… -No ibas a admitir que eras el chico por el cual fue encerrado.

–Ok… no creo que seas un íntimo amigo sí lo apodas así -te miró entrecerrando los ojos-.

–¿Sabes dónde está? -querías huir rápido antes del interrogatorio.

Miro su reloj verde para luego verte a ti.

–Debe estar en el bar donde trabaja -comento-. Te acompaño…voy para allá –se veía desanimado y a punto de llorar por el rechazo. Te preguntabas sí Karamatsu hizo la misma expresión-. Oe… -te llamaba- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó mientras caminaba por delante de ti.

–¿Es importante? -gruñiste como queja siguiéndole el paso.

–No conozco a muchos amigos de Karamatsu, a parte de Osomatsu o Chibita -te examinaba con la sus ojos verdes.- Incluso veo extraño que sepas que soy su amigo.

–Osomatsu… me dijo dónde encontrarte y te vi con Karamatsu en las citas… -murmuraste a regaña dientes. Metiste tus manos en los bolsillos mirando a tus pies cuando dejo su andar.

–¿Eres el chico por el cual fue arrestado? -cubriste tu cabeza con tu capucha de la sudadera morada que tenías puesta así ocultar tu rostro.- No debo llevarte con él… –Tu acción fue su respuesta- pero lo haré. Sígueme.

–¿Por qué? -aún seguías de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia ya que camina rápido-.

–Porque Karamatsu esta triste desde tu rechazo -comentó-. No porque fue a la cárcel.

Sin decir palabra alguna le seguiste el paso hasta llegar a un edificio gris sobre la esquina. Había ventanales oscuros. Una puerta de madera que con su golpe al abrir hacía que sonará una campana.

Una chica de vestido verde con tirantes, cabello corto del mismo color con tacones negros se les acerco. Era la cara genuina del hombre que te acompañaba.

–Bienvenidos -parpadeo los ojos- ¡Oh, Choromatsu! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es un nuevo amigo? –te vio con una sonrisa.

–Choromi, te presento a Ichimatsu, un amigo de Karamatsu -ella volvió al de traje-. Ichimatsu, ella es mi gemela. ¿Dónde está Karamatsu?

Ella torció la boca cruzándose de brazos.

–Se fue a otra tonta cita rápidas -abriste los ojos cuando ella lo dijo de forma seria y algo molesta-. El muy idiota cree que el amor de su vida estará ahí entre las gente y yo creo que encontrará el amor en la cárcel… -suspiro jugando con un mechón de su cabello- No aprendió.

Hiciste puños con ambas manos, te mordiste el labio pensando que alguien le aceptaría enseguida su cita. No te diste cuenta en que momento agarraste a Choromi.

–¡Donde está el lugar! -gritaste sosteniendo a la mujer de los hombros- ¡Necesito la dirección!

Ambos hermanos se quejaban del trato que le dabas a la chica.

–¡Ella sabe! ¡Ella le dijo donde hay uno! -señalo a la mujer de vestido blanco con volantes, tenía coletas rubias amarradas por listones rojos. Se encontraba preparando tragos detrás de la barra- ¡Jyushiko! -suspiró haciendo una pausa- ¡Jyushimatsuko! –Gritó pero fue ignorada- tsk… santos cielos… ¡Jyushimatsuko! -volvió a ser ignorada- ¿tendré que decir esa estupidez? ¡Jinbabue Nabuye Bonbaye! –la chica volteó a verle con una sonrisa agitando los brazos.

–¿Una clase de hechizo? -preguntaron Choromatsu y tú al mismo tiempo.

–Su nombre actual… -respondió la gemela con fastidio

El sonido de tacones venía hacia ustedes, la mujer invocada por el extraño hechizo los miraba.

–¿Clientes? -preguntó

–¿En qué lugar esta Karamatsu? -te fuiste al grano con la rubia.

–En citas rápidas -respondió.

–Pero en qué lugar está -parecía que no quiere darte la respuesta.

–En un bar al otro extremo de la ciudad -comentó.

–Necesito el nombre del lugar y la hora de las citas rápidas -te sentías desesperado.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -Y ella se dio cuenta como todos los presentes.

–¡Por qué no quiero que salga con otra persona! -dijiste molesto, harto que nadie te lleve con él.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Todos te miraban en un mar de lupas verdes y amarillas.

–Luxus, es el nombre del bar. Las citas rápidas están por empezar -señalo la hora en el reloj de Choromi con un tono serio. No era la chica que te recibió hace unos momentos.- Toma el metro que va Akiba y de ahí ve a la zona de restaurantes. El lugar es color negro con el letrero neón. Ahí lo encontrarás.

No diste ni las gracias. Solo saliste corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones que te dio.

Corriste cuanto tus pies te permitían.

Estuviste a punto de desmayarte más de una vez. Primero en las escaleras del metro, luego en la calle. Lo que provoca la falta de ejercicio. Tal vez le pidas a Jyushimatsu que te entrene o a Karamatsu, definitivamente a él, se veía tan sensual con su cuerpo marcado.

Incluso te detuviste un momento para respirar e imaginar cómo se vería él sin camisa.

Reaccionaste golpeando tus mejillas, no hay tiempo para esas cosas, tenías que llegar antes que alguien se robe la atención que te pertenecía desde el principio.

Hallaste el lugar.

Estabas apestando a sudor por la carrera.

Entraste y pediste una mesa con alguna bebida, especialmente agua porque no estabas seguro de cuánto dinero te sobraba.

Cuando la mesera se te acerco para levantarte la orden tu solo preguntaste por las citas. Ella te respondió que acaban de terminar.

Sentiste que estabas por colapsarte y no era por el mareo de la carrera. Retomaste tu lugar mientras la mesera te traía algo para que te recuperé.

Tu mente comenzaba a imaginar diferentes situaciones. Sí lo sacaron y se fue a otro lado. Sí consiguió que alguien le haga caso. Sí se puso a perseguir a alguien que lo rechazo. Te agarraste del cabello para entrar a la realidad, a cualquier temible realidad que te espere.

–Disculpe, aquí tiene un Martini -mencionó la mesera con temor dejándote la copa. Parpadeaste confundido porque tú pediste un té. Ella entendió la confusión-. El joven de la barra se lo envía -señalo a un sujeto en chaqueta de cuero con calavera bebiendo en la barra.

Ni tocaste la bebida que te ofrecieron solo fuiste directo a su lado.

–¡Karamatsu! -le llamaste haciendo que te miré-

–Llegas tarde. Osomatsu, me llamó diciendo que ibas a mi trabajo y Choromatsu me dijo que me quede donde estaba porque estas viniendo -comentó.

–Lo… lo… si…sien… -¿Era tan difícil para ti decir un par de palabras?

–Ya entiendo. -dijo seco.

Guardaste silencio unos minutos mientras él bebía.

–Me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar -se levantó de su asiento. Te pusiste nervioso.

–¡Tengamos una cita! -gritaste a todo pulmón quedando rojo de vergüenza.

Se detuvo mirándote sorprendido.

–¡Ding dong! ¡Rin rin! -comenzaste hacer sonidos de campanas que conocías. Él se reía.

–No quiero una cita de 5 minutos contigo. -Respondió. Te dolió y te lo merecías.- Quiero citas por horas. –te regalo una tierna sonrisa provocando ardor en tus mejillas.

–¿Tienes que arruinar todo con tu patética cursilería? -reclamaste mordiéndote los labios.

–Bien, entonces iré a buscar a alguien que le guste mi cursilería, good bye Karamatsu boy -se apartó de la barra colocándose sus lentes oscuros que no tenía caso que los usará.

–Creo que… 5 minutos de tu patética cursilería no afecta… creo -te agarraste el brazo izquierdo sobándolo.

–Entonces tendremos 12 citas diarias -extendió su mano frente a ti.

–Empiezan los 5 minutos desde ahora -la sostuviste con vergüenza.

* * *

Fin


End file.
